The Chronicles of Shadow: Unknown Destiny
by ShadowSlayer17
Summary: Shadow. a Nobody high breed created by Vexen, Orginization XIII's scientist, has a choice. Stay with the orginization and live a life full of secrets and lise, or run away and choose his own path. Will he stay, or risk being captured and killed?
1. Prolog

**Prolog:**

Shadow's story takes place in the Nobodies domain, also known as the castle that never was. In it, there was a scientist hard at work in his lab. No. IV, Vexen, also known as the organization's scientist, was working on a project called operation: Shadow.

The name was quite ironic, due to the fact that he was the only one who knew of the project. He never asked Xemnas for permission on the project because he knew all too well that Xemnas would never approve of it.

So, he went ahead and granted himself permission, and got to work on his little project.

And because he never asked, and nobody besides himself knew about it, it was considered a quote on quote "illegal" project. This fact made it extremely crucial that nobody in the organization found out about it.

His project was to create a high breed Nobody that was stronger, faster, smarter, and more agile than any known Nobody. Right now, Vexen was working on a way to give the Nobody emotion.

He had studied human emotion for hours on end. Testing, studying, experimenting, ext. He was very confident he would be able to give him emotion, though there was one flaw he wasn't able to fix.

Due to the fact that he, himself, had no emotion, nor did anyone else in the organization have emotion, he had very little expearionts creating emotion.

He was, however, able to give the Nobody emotion, but it just wasn't as strong as Somebody emotion. But, I was better than was almost finished adding the final touches, when suddenly he herd a nock on the door.

"Number IV, you are needed in the meeting room. Xemnas has an announcement to make." His eyes dilated in fear. It was Saix! If he where to open the door he would be a goner!

"Um…uh, yes I will be there in a minute. Just don't..don't open the door!" Vexen answered, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"And why not?" asked Saix, annoyance with a hint of curiosity in his voice. 'Great, now I have to make an excuse too?' Vexen thought.

"Because I'm, um, changing. And it would be kind of, uh, awkward if you where to…to come in." He answered, hopeing with every fiber of his being he would buy it.

He heard an irritated sigh. "Just come to the meeting room." Saix said, than walked off muttering something about losing brain cells by talking to imbisels.

Vexen flopped back in his chair and heaved a sigh of relief. He looked up at the test tube containing his soon to be conscious Nobody. He had short snow white hair, pail skin, with a teen like body, due to the fact that he was created to be a teenager. He was currently about 15 – 16 years of age. Vexen smiled with satisfaction.

"Soon, young one. Very soon." He chuckled to himself. He made sure that everything was in order, than walked out the door, making sure it was locked. "They don't even suspect a thing." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>In the meeting room, everyone sat on their throne, waiting for the meeting to begin. Vexen set quietly, anxious to get back to his lab and complete his "project." He couldn't wait. Once he finished creating and training his Nobody high breed, everyone would see just how superior and intelligent he was. He smiled. 'Those fools don't even know a thing.' He thought to himself.<p>

But his thoughts where interrupted when he saw Axel come in with a zombie like Roxas. He cocked an eye brow. H watched as Axel helped Roxas sit on his throne, positioning him so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Stay." Axel muttered to Roxas. 'How sad.' Vexen thought. Axel flopped down on his throne, existed from walking Roxas around all day.

"Hey nanny!" Xigbar taunted. "Shut up!" Axel yelled back agitatedly. Out of the corner of Vexens eyes, he saw Larxene roll here eyes. He slumped in his chair. Something told him this was going to be a long meeting.

He closed his eyes, trying to sort his thoughts when suddenly a loud farting noise was hears from across the room. He opened his eyes to see a very embarrassed Axel who was holding a whoopee cushion, giving a death glear to Demyx, who was laughing uncontrollably and childishly pointing and shouting "You farted, you farted!"

"Why you!" Axel fumed. "Way to bust a big one, gramma!" shouted Larxene, joining in on the fun.

Vexen rolled his eyes. 'Why am I forced to work with such juvenile delinquents?' He thought. Suddenly Xemnas appeared on his throne. 'Finally.' Vexen thought. Xemnas cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once the laughter and sarcastic comments died down, he began.

"Gathered friends," he started. "As if." Vexen heard Xigbar mutter.

"As you all know, we have finally found a keyblade wielder, No. XIII Roxas. With his help, we will finally start to make progress." Xemnas said with an approving smile. Vexen smiled. 'He's not the only one with a keyblade.' He thought.

"But recently, we have found a new member. Let us all welcome No. XIV Xion, a keyblade wielder." Xemnas continued. Vexen's smile faded as he staired down at their newest member.

'Sorry excuse for a Nobody,' he thought as he narrowed his eyes, 'What an insult to Nobodies everywhere.' His thought where cut off as he saw No. XIV look up at Roxas and smile.

Vexen turned his gaze upon Roxas, wanting to see his reaction. Roxas seemed utterly surprised to say the least. His eyes where wide in astonishment, while he was only able to utter a gasp. Vexen smiled in amusement. 'Dumb and dumber.' He mused.

"We shall treat No. XIV as one of our own. As for right now, you all are dismissed." Xemnas concluded. Vexen was the first one to teleport out of the meeting room. He desperately needed to get back to his lab and Finnish his creation. Once he did, he would finally be able to test it.

* * *

><p>Once Vexen got to his room, he unlocked the door. Before opening it, he first checked to see if anyone was close by. Once he was sure no one was around, he quickly opened the door and ran in closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh.<p>

"Finally." He whispered. He walked up to the test tube containing the still unconscious Nobody high breed.

He smiled. "It's about time you met your master," he brought up a hand and placed it on the glass wall of the test tube, "Isn't it, young one?" He smiled, admiring his creation. He started finishing the final touches.

But before he could press the button to wake his creation up, the clock chimed. It was time to rest. He had missions in the morning, and if he where to show up late, Saix would surely suspect he was up to something. He cursed under his breath. He looked up at the Nobody high breed, still unconscious in his test tube.

"How irritating, looks like we will have to save our little introduction for tomorrow." He heaved an irritated sigh, his expression changing into a look of anger and pure hatred.

"If it weren't for the superiors pathetic missions, I could have finished you weeks ago." He growled. But then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah well, nothing we can really do about it," he smiled darkly, "For now anyways." He chuckled.

"well, good night," he started, turning his back to his creation, a smile gracing his features, "young Shadow." And with that he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 1: The idea

**Chapter 1: The idea**

Vexen awoke the next day feeling fully rested, and ever so happy he had went to bed when he did. He turned his head to the left. On the other side of the room, floating in his test tube, was his Nobody high breed, and prized creation, Shadow. He smiled.

'Once you are awake and active,' he thought as his smile grew wider, 'the organization shall change in my favor.' He chuckled as he got out of bed. 'And very soon, I shall be at the top.'

As he walked out the door, he turned to take one last look at his soon to be active creation.

'Very soon.' And with that, he closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

* * *

><p>When Vexen arrived in the main room, most of the other members where already there. Some of them where just sitting around, waiting for their missions. While others where busy conversing with each other. The newest member, Xion, seemed to be standing around, stairing into space. Roxas was preparing for his next mission, while Axel stood beside him looking board.<p>

Larxene was sitting in one of the chairs, sharpening her throwing knives. Marluxia was sitting in one of the chairs close to Larxene, stairing dreamily at her.

Zexion was sitting on one of the couches reading a book. Demyx was sitting next to him tuning his sitar. Luxord was sitting at one of the tables playing poker with Lexaeus. And Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix had yet to show up. Vexen decided to take a seat in one of the unoccupied chairs.

He looked over at Demyx when he heard him start to strum his sitar, a sine that he was thinking about playing a song. Once he found a tune he was comfortable with, he started playing, and began to sing.

"I don't wana be an American idiot!" He began. "I'm afraid it's too late for that." Zexion said comely, still reading his book. Demyx stopped playing and looked up at him.

"What's that suppost'a mean?" He replied, slightly offended. He turned his head when he heard Axel laughing.

"Sorry Demyx, but you pretty much set yourself up for that one." He chuckled. "I didn't ask for you opinion." Demyx said in annoyance.

"Don't have to, I'll give it to ya anyway." Axel replied with a sly smirk. "Don't you have a kid to babysit?" Demyx retorted. Axel's expression changed from that of amusement to irritation.

"Hey! I'm not babysitting him! Xemnas just asked me to watch over him." He said, folding his arms. "Pretty much the same thing." Larxene said, getting annoyed and tired of their little argument.

"Yeah well, who asked ya?" Axel said, turning his head away from the group.

Larxene looked up, hopeing they where done with their stupid argument when suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw Marluxia stairing at her, drooling. She turned her head and gave him a death glare. Marluxia snapped out of his day dream, quickly whipping the drool from the corner of his mouth, and gave her an innocent smile. Larxene smiled darkly.

"You know, I'm not so sure if my knives are sharp enough. Mind if I try them out?" She barked getting ready to throw them at him. "Eep!" He shrieked, throwing his arms over his face for protection.

But before she could unleash her fury on him, Saix, along with Xigbar, and Xaldin walked in. 'Finally.' Vexen thought.

"Enough! All of you, prepare yourselves for your missions then depart when ready." Saix said with more than a little irritation in his voice.

'He wishes!' thought Demyx with a chuckle. "That includes you Demyx." Saix said, turning to face him. "Aw, man!" Demyx wined, slouching in his seat.

Vexen walked up to Saix who handed him his missions for today.

'Destroy shadow globes in Agrabah. Oh, joy.' He thought in annoyance. His element was ice. Agrabah was so hot and dry. It just wasn't ideal for him. He sighed.

'Lets just get this over with.' He thought as he summoned a dark corridor. As he stepped into the corridor, he could already feel the heat of the desert. And he was not looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Later in the main room, Axel, Demyx, and Larxene had already finished their missions, and where now just hanging out. Larxene was sitting on one of the couches, filing her nails. Axel sat in one of the chairs, seemingly asleep. And Demyx sat in a chair next to Axel, strumming his sitar. Suddenly, Marluxia appeared out of a dark corridor, looking exosted.<p>

"Those stupid guards wouldn't even let me smell the roses." He mumbled irritably. But when he turned and spotted Larxene, his mood seemed to brighten. A smile appeared on his face. "And speaking of roses…" he mused.

When Demyx saw Marluxia walking up to the group he stopped playing, got up, and hid behind Axel's chair knowing all too well what was about to happen.

When Axel woke up, the first thing he saw was Demyx dolphin diveing behind his chair, and Marluxia walking up to Larxene. He smiled. 'This ado be good.' He thought.

When Marluxia got to the couch Larxene was sitting on, he plopped down next to her and flung his arm around her.

"Well hello there, my sweet smelling rose. How was your mission today, hm?" he asked with a sly grin. Axel's eyes widened. 'He's so dead.' He thought.

"What in the name of Mikle Jackson is Marluxia thinking!" Whispered Demyx from behind Axel's chair. Axel cocked an eye brow at him. But before he could ask, he heard Larxene scream.

"GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF ME BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FREAKING ARM OFF!" He turned his head to see Marluxia jumping off the couch screaming like a girl. Larxene jumped off the couch and started chasing him down the hall way with her throwing knives in her hands.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" she shouted after Marluxia, who was still screaming like a little girl.

Axel, who had seen the whole thing, was now suffocating from laughing so hard. Demyx on the other hand, was curled up in a fatal position behind Axel's chair, rocking back and forth whispering "Find my happy place. Find my happy place."

At that moment, a dark corridor opened as Vexen stepped out, exousted and sweaty. He Wiped his forehead.

"How those people can survive in such intence heat is beyond me." He sighed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Axel dieing of laughter, while Demyx was in a fatal position rocking back and forth behind Axel's chair, whispering something to himself.

At first he didn't know what to make of it, but then he just shook his head muttering "Teenagers" and made his way down the hall towards his room.

* * *

><p>When Vexen finally got to his room, he dug his hand into his pocket, trying to find his keys to unlock the door when suddenly he hears a high pitched scream. "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts?" he said, wondering who in the organization would scream like that. Suddenly he saw Marluxia running down the hall way screaming at the top of his lungs<p>

"Run for your lives! It's the end of the world!" Just then Larxene came running down the hall way after Marluxia yelling "MORE LIKE THE END OF YOU!"

After about 10 seconds after the two disappeared from Vexen's sight, he heard Marluxia scream

"Not the face! Not the Face! GAAAAA!" Vexen shuddered. When it came to Larxene, She knew just how to mess someone up in all the wrong ways. When Vexen finally found his key, he unlocked the door and quickly ran inside and shut the door locking it again. He let out a sigh of relief, he was finally able finish his creation. He smiled and walked up to the test tube on the far left of his room.

He placed a hand on the glass wall of the test tube containing his creation. He chuckled, an evil glint appearing in his eyes.

"Once you are fully trained and ready, I shall represent you to the superior." He began. "He shall be so pleased to have a keyblade wielding high breed Nobody, he might just make me second in command!" He examined his creation with pride.

"Yes, just think of all the hearts you will collect! You shall defeat so many heartless, that even Xemnas himself will…" he trailed off. An idea had struck him. An idea so evil, so wicked and ugly that it could make evil its self shrink away in fear.

"But," he smiled darkly, "Why waste your time with the carriers, when you could go straight to the source!" He laughed wickedly as he began typing down new information into the computer.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? I shall give him the ability to steel and manipulate the peoples hearts. That way, it will get done a lot more faster and more efficiently." He began adding more abilities and information to his creation.

"Finally, after all this time, you are finally ready." He said in a low and cold voice. He pressed the activation button, and watched as the machine began pulsing pure energy into his creation.

"Hm…hm hm…hm hm hm…ha ha ha, WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed as the Nobodies sky blue eyes shot open. "Welcome to life, young Shadow."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the main room…<p>

"Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Roxas looked up from the card game him, and Axel, and Demyx where playing. He looked over at the two.

"What do you think Vexen is laughing about?" he asked curiously.

"He probably looked in the mirror." Demyx chuckled. Axel rolled his eyes. "What ever he's doing, I'd rather not know." He said.

"King me!" Demyx yelled. "Demyx, we're playing war, not checkers." Axel said in annoyance. "But I still get to be king, right?" Demyx asked with a smile.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter or so will not be involved with the teen titens as well, but it will soon. Right now I am just giving you the back round story, so that when it dose, it will make alot more sence. Hope you like it so far! <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow

**Chapter 2: Shadow**

The first thing Shadow saw when he opened his eyes, was a man in a black coat wearing black gloves along with black pants and boots. The man had long blond hair, and grassy green eyes. As the liquid drained from the glass tube, the hatch opened.

Shadow fell to his knees, takeing in his first gasps of air. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, only to see the same strange man as before.

"Rise young Shadow, there is much to be done." Vexen told him with no emotion.

Shadow obeyed. He rouse to his feet, like a robot. His face lacked emotion. Vexen examined him.

"Ah, a mere side effect. Your Zombie like behavior should wear off eventually." Shadow watched as he walked to the middle of the room, then disappear with a cloud of smoke. A couple minutes later, he reappeared, holding what appeared to be clothes.

"Here, put these on. This uniform will help you in training." Vexen told the boy, handing him the clothes. Shadow took them and put them on. Vexen examined Shadow with satisfaction. Shadow had long black pants, and black boots that stopped an inch below his knees. A black belt with a silver Nobody symbol on the buckle raped around his waist. His black, sleeveless shirt was tucked under his pants, and he wore a black cloche that covered half of his shirt. His black, fingerless gloves had black gantlets attached to them, and were just an inch below his elbows. He had silver plates on the back of his gloves and gantlets, to help protect his hands and arms. The Nobody symbol was engraved on the silver plates on the back of his hands.

Shadow's sky blue eyes scanned his clothing. His snow white hair spiked in a similar fashion to Cloud's hair in Final Fantasy.

"Much better." Vexen smiled. Vexen raised his hand and summoned a dark corridor.

"Come, we shall begin your training. Hopefully it will help get ride of the side effect." He said as he walked through the corridor, Shadow close behind. Shadow's story has begun.

* * *

><p>When Vexen and Shadow arrived on the other side of the corridor, they found themselves in, what appeared to be, an abandoned city. Though what Shadow found strange, was that the neon signs where still light.<p>

"Wh…Where are…we." Shadow asked, looking up at Vexen. Vexen looked down at Shadow and smiled.

"Well, it seems that my hypothesis was correct. The side effect seems to be lifting." He said. He looked up, surveying their surroundings.

"We are outside the castle. It is safer if we train here." He looked at Shadow. "This way, there is a better chance that we will not get spotted."

"Why would it be a bad thing, if we where to be spotted?" Shadow asked. Vexen's eyes widened in alarm. He turned away from Shadow.

"That…is, none of your concern." He said quickly. He turned back around to face him. "Right now, your concern should be about training." He told Shadow calmly.

Shadow was about to ask why he was acting to strange, but he decided against it. "Yes, sir." He said. Vexen smiled.

"Good now, lets start by summoning that keyblade of yours." Shadow nodded. "Right." He said as he began to summon it. He focused his energy into his hand. Dark energy began to swirl around his hand, forming itself into his weapon. Soon the dark energy vanished, only to be replaced by his keyblade. Though his keyblade was far different from the keyblade Roxas or Xion used.

It looked like a sword, but with two seprit, thin blades weaving around it. One was black, the other was a dark purple. The handle had two blades that curled around both sides of the handle, to protect the user's hand. The two blades seemed to have two more blades jutting out on both sides that was just under the line that connected the handle to the keyblade. One of the blades jutting out curled downward, and the other curled upward. And just like the two blades weaving around the sword like blade on top, one was black, and the other was dark purple. Just like all keyblades, the keyblade had a chain on the bottom that had a black organization XII symbol on it.

Shadow examined his keyblade. 'It so light! It easy to hold,' he swung the keyblade, giving it a little test run, 'and easy to use.' He smiled, satisfied with his weapon.

"You like it?" Vexen asked the boy.

"Huh, like what?" Shadow said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"The keyblade, do you like it? I designed it myself. I call it 'Shadows of the heart.' It will work with all of your abilities, and increases your stamina. Brillient isn't it?" Vexen gloated. Shadow looked down at his kayblade. 'Shadows of the heart?' he thought. Suddenly two Neoshadows appeared.

"Ah, just in time." Vexen said. He looked down at Shadow. "For your first lesson of training, lets get you used to handling that keyblade of yours. Try using it on these two." He gestured towards the two Neoshadows, who where now leaping and crawling around the two.

Shadow nodded his head, then dashed at the two Neoshadows who where getting ready to strike. He jumped at the first one, keyblade at ready. Before it could even react, Shadow struck it square in the head, cutting it in half. As the Neoshadow disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, Vexen's eyes widened.

'It's only the first day of his existence and he's already as powerful as a level 50.' He smirked. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.'

When Shadow terminated the first Neoshadow, he turned to face the other one, only to see its claws a couple inches away from his face. Shadow back flipped, kicking it in the face as he did.

Shadow landed on his feet and charged at the stunned heartless. He swung his keyblade, cutting it in half. As the Neoshadow disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, he turned when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Very good Shadow. Very good indeed. It would appear that you are quite a fast learner." He praised. "Thank you sir." Shadow said, as he bowed in respect.

"But don't think that I'm going to be easy on you. I don't expect any slacking off. We are going to stay here until I have taught you everything you need to know about your keyblade." Vexen told him in a stern voice. Something about that didn't really seem reasonable to Shadow, but he was the master, so he didn't dare to speak up, fearing it would be an act of disrespect.

But before he could properly make the decision, a dozen more Neoshadows appeared. Shadow looked up at Vexen, wondering if he would give him an instruction or not. Vexen just looked back at him with a blank face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said in an irritated tone. Getting the clue, Shadow dove at the heartless, wondering why his master was acting this way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the castle…<p>

Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Larxene where hanging out in the main room. Axel was sitting in one of the chairs watching Luxord as he tried to teach Demyx how to play poker. And Laexene was sitting on one of the couches close to them reading a magazine called "Sadist teen magazine'.

"Check mate!" shouted Demyx from across the table he and Luxord where sitting at.

"For the last time, Demyx. We are playing poker. Not checkers, not battle ship, not bingo, and NOT Chess!" Luxord exclaimed, losing his patents.

"Give it up, Luxord. Trying to teach Demyx card games is like teaching an eggplant calculus." Axel laughed.

"What's calculus?" Demyx asked as he attempted to make a house of card out of boredom.

"Something you will never learn no matter how hard you try." Axel sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Demyx asked, turning to him. Axel gave him a serous look. "Because you have the attention span of a fish." He answered. Demyx just staired at him for a couple seconds. "You know, your hair looks just like a porcupine." He said smiling.

Axel gave him an irritated look. "I rest my case."

Suddenly Marluxia's voice was heard down the hall way. "Oh, Larxeeeene! Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuu!" he shouted in a sing song voice.

"Every man for himself!" Demyx shouted, jumping on to the table a diveing behind Axel's chair. "Why do you always hide behind this chair?" Axel asked, looking down at Demyx.

"Because, this is my favorite chair." He answered. "Demyx, it's the same exact chair as all the others." Axel told him with a questioning look.

"No he's not! His name is Steve." Demyx said. Axel just staired at him as if he had three heads. "You know, Demyx, sometimes I worry about you." He said. "Why?" Demyx asked.

At that very moment, Marluxia ran into the room. "Larxene! There you are ! Where have you been?" Marluxia asked walking up to her. She turned to look at him. "As far away from you as I could get." She said, giving him a death glare. Marluxia frowned. "Larxene, why are you mad at me?" he pouted.

"Is he really that dense?" Luxord asked. Axel looked over at Luxord. "Where have you been?" he asked, raising an eye brow.

"Oh, come now Larxene, you can't possibly stay mad at me forever." Marluxia said with a sly smile.

"Watch me." She hissed, frowning. "You know, you look more attractive when you smile." Marluxia purred. Larxene rolled her eyes. "I can't say the same for you. Every time you smile, a baby dies." She smirked.

Axel bursted out laughing. "That's so true it's funny!" He laughed.

"Shut up you read haired freak!" Marluxia hissed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who looks like a walking barby doll." Axel retorted.

"For your information, pink is a very manly color." Marluxia said, flipping his hair back with his hand.

"Oh ya," Axel said sarcastically, imitating his hair flip, "it's real manly."

Marluxia scoffed. "Whatever." He said as he began walking away. "It matters not. Larxene will be mine. Be sure of it!" And with that he walked off.

"Let me know when you find Ken, Barby!" Axel shouted after him. "Shut up!" Marluxia shouted from down the hall.

* * *

><p>Shadow breathed heavily. He had just defeated about 24 Neoshadows, and 12 Novashadows. Granted, they weren't too hard to defeat, but that didn't make it any less tiring. He looked up when he heard Vexen begin to speak.<p>

"Well done Shadow, your skills are improving 10 fold. You are better at it." Vexen praised. Shadow bowed. "Thank you, sir." He said.

"However," Shadow looked up at his master, fearing he would have to defeat all those heartless again.

"Your keyblade alone will not always help you. Sometimes you need to learn how to improvise." Shadow lifted an eye brow. "Improvise, sir?"

Vexen smiled. "That is correct. You posses more abilities than you know, Shadow. I have created you to be able to adapt to any situation. I have also given you the ability to use any type of elemental magic, and without a limit. You are able to absorb the energy from any substance, and use it to cast elemental magic. You can also use them with or without your keyblade." He informed Shadow.

Shadow looked down at his hands. "I can…sir?" he asked. "Yes, you can." Vexen assured. Just then a Neoshadow appeared.

"perfect, try draining the energy from that heartless, then unleash it in one big blast." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Shadow said, dashing towards the Neoshadow. It lashed out at Shadow with its claws, but Shadow ducked. When Shadow created some distance between him and the Neoshadow, he focused his energy on the heartless, and began to drain its energy. At first, it didn't really look like it was doing anything. But a couple seconds later, the Neoshadow began to slow its pace, becoming weaker and weaker.

When Shadow was sure he had gathered enough energy from the heartless, he focused the energy on the heartless. With one swift motion, Shadow extended his arm and released a blast of dark energy. When the dark energy disappeared, The Neoshadow was left lying lifeless on the ground, before vanishing into a cloud of dark energy.

"Excellent work Shadow. You have learned everything you need to know about combat. It is about time we head back to the castle for some well deserved rest.

"Yes, sir." Shadow bowed. Vexen smiled. He raised his hand and summoned a dark corridor. "Come along, Shadow." Vexen said as he turned and headed into the dark corridor. Shadow obediently followed his master.

* * *

><p>Later on…<p>

Back in Vexen's lab, Shadow was deep asleep in hibernation mode in his test tube.

Once or twice he would awake, then have trouble getting back to sleep. He couldn't help but think of how Vexen had acted so strange during training. He didn't once ask if he was ok, or if he needed a break, or even let him speak his own opinion.

He didn't understand why Vexen acted so nervise when he asked him why they had to train in secrecy. He tried not to think about it. But the more he thought about it, the more he felt that something was horribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update. I was having some righters block, but I think I good now. The next chapter may not be involving the Teen Titans, but you can be sure that chapter 4 will. R &amp; R plaese!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Deception

**Chapter 3: Deception**

Shadow awoke the next day to the sound of hatch doors opening. He opened his eyes to see his test tube wide open, and his master, Vexen, stairing at him with an expressionless face.

"Time to get up," he informed Shadow, "We still have training to do." As Vexen started to walk away, Shadow took a quick look at the clock on the wall. 12:oo pm, he should still be on his daily mission. Shadow hopped out of his test tube and hurried after his master.

"But sir, shouldn't you still be on your mission right now?" he asked as Vexen summoned a dark corridor.

" I was given the day off." He told him matter of factly. "Now come," Vexen ordered, "We have much to do." And with that he walked into the dark corridor with Shadow close behind him.

When Vexen and Shadow reached the other side of the dark corridor, Shadow was shocked to see that it was not the usual dark and eerie abandoned city on the outside of The Castle that Never was, he found that Vexen had teleported them to a completely different area. The sky was a lot more brighter, and colored in a multiple shades of different colors ranging from pink, to red, to orange, and yellow. The buildings seemed to be much more well kept, and seemed to have a much more positive atmosphere.

Shadow examined his new surroundings in fascination and awe. He then looked back at his master. "Master Vexen, Where are we?" he asked.

"Twilight Town. Here we will be able to practice your new abilities. And if you are lucky, you may get some answers to your questions." Vexen answered.

A sudden rush of excitement and curiosity washed over Shadow. He was going to get to see and experience things he has never experienced or seen before. And on top of all that, he might even learn more about himself.

Why he was here.

What made him so different from the other Nobodies.

And most importantly, why Vexen didn't want anyone in the organization to know about him.

He's been trying his best to ignore it, but ever sense yesterdays training, Shadow's been having this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't quite right. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, so he just ignored it. But now the feeling was getting stronger, almost like he was sensing something.

'It's probably just because there's heartless nearby.' He thought. But somewhere, in the back of his mind, there was a thought of doubt that was doing all it could to tell him that something was horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the castle…<p>

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion were all in the training room. Axel had challenged Demyx to battle him after an argument they had had. Roxas and Xion had heard of the battle and decided to come by and watch.

"You ready for this, Demyx?" Axel called from across the room.

Demyx sighed. 'How did I even get myself into this mess.?' He thought.

-Flash back-

Axle and Demyx where in the main room. Axle was sitting on one of the couches, using his powers to right his name with fire in the air out of boredom. And Demyx was sitting next to him, happily strumming his sitar. After writing his name in the air for about the seventh time, Axel slouched in his seat and sighed. He looked over at Demyx and watched him strum his sitar for a while. Then an idea hit him.

"Hey Demyx," he said trying to get his attention. Demyx stopped strumming his sitar and looked over at him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Wanna fight?" Axle smirked when he saw Demyx start to stutter.

"F-fight? Oh, w-well I'd love to b-but," he started as he got up and attempted to leave, "I've just r-remembered that I'm l-late for this…thing I have to do." He smiled nervously. Axel chuckled.

"You mean run away screaming like a little girl?" he laughed. Demyx waved his hand dismissively.

"Pffftt! O-of course not! I just…" he trailed off, trying to think of a good excuse. Axel laughed.

"Admit it, Demyx. Your just too scared to fight me!" he said as he got up from his seat and approached Demyx.

"Am not!" Demyx cried in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." Axel challenged, poking him in the chest.

Demyx slapped his hand away. "Fine, I will! And I'm gonna make you with you never messed with me!" he scowled. Axle smirked, clearly he had won this argument.

"Well then, meet me in the training room in half an hour." He informed Demyx an he walked away to get ready.

-End of flash back-

Demyx slouched. 'Oh, yeah.' He thought.

"All right Demyx, ready when you are!" Axel shouted from across the room.

"Yep, here we go!" Demyx shouted in a some what nervous tone. Axel got into a fighting position as he summoned his chakrams. Demyx gulped, and got into a fighting position as well. He summoned his sitar and prepared to fight. But before they could begin, Saix walked in with an emotionless expression. Everyone in the room turned to look at the second in command with shocked and confused looks. Saix silently examined the group then spoke.

"Has any one of you seen number IV recently?" he asked. Each of them looked at each other, than one by one shook their heads 'no'.

"Not that we no of, no. Why do you want to know?" Axel asked. Saix sighed.

"Number IV is currently needed in a meeting but has not shown up yet. Now if you will excuse me, I must go find him." He sighed as he made his way out of the training room.

Once he was gone, Roxas turned to look at Axel with a confused expression.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Axel just shrugged.

"How should I know? Just because I was his friend once doesn't mean I can read his mind." He answered

"Or dose it?" Demyx asked him as he stroked his chin. Axel just staried at him with an annoyed expression.

"Just shut up and fight me, Demyx." He said as he hurled one of his Chakrams at Demyx.

Demyx was just barely able to duck in time as it flew past him and hit the wall behind him.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Demyx shouted in annoyance. "Well then be more alert!" Axel shouted back as they got ready to fight.

* * *

><p>Shadow was confused. Vexen had led him into a dark alleyway where they had been hiding for the last half an hour. He was starting to become impatient. He looked up at his master, who was currently watching the opening of the alleyway for anyone who may be passing by.<p>

"Master," he whispered, "Who are we hiding from?" he asked.

"we are not hiding, Shadow, we are waiting." Vexen answered, not taking his eyes off the entrance of the alleyway for a second. "You will understand when the time comes. But for now, why don't you use this time to learn a little patients." Shadow lowered his sky blue eyes to the floor and sighed in irritation.

A couple more minutes passed by when suddenly a barking sound was heard. Shadow looked up, wondering where the sound was coming from. Just then a small dog came barking down the alleyway. Vexen stiffened. He glared at the barking dog running towards him.

'I swear, if you give away our positions, I am turning you into an ice sculpture.' He thought grinding his teeth. Shadow slowly stood up, not wanting to alert the dog. He was about to pick it up when suddenly a voice was heard from the entrance of the alleyway.

"Rex, quite runin boy! We gotta go home!" It sounded like a young male. No older than ten years of age. Vexen smirked. 'Finally.' He thought.

He looked down at the dog who kept barking at his shoe. 'Insolent pest.' He thought as he froze the dog solid. He then looked back at the boy who was getting closer and homed onto him like a hawk waiting for the right moment to attack its prey. A closer look showed that the boy was about four and a half feet tall. He had short brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He wore a black shirt with a black and white checkered hoodie over top. He had blue jeans that appeared to be ripped at the bottom and a black and white checkered belt. His sneakers looked like the kind the professional basketball players would use.

As he got closer Vexen summoned his shield. He looked over at Shadow, who had a confused expression on his face. "Don't move until I tell you to." He told Shadow firmly. He then dashed towards the little boy who was just about seven feet away from him.

Shadow watched in horror as his master attacked the small boy sending him to the ground. The poor child cried out in shock and fright, only to be kicked in the face by Vexen. Once Vexen was sure his victim was down, he turned to the frightened form of Shadow.

"Shadow, come here." Vexen ordered. At first Shadow was so shocked and scared that he could barely move. But when he heard his master call again, he knew it would be a fatal mistake to disobey.

He slowly made his way toward his master and the fallen child. When he finally made it to his master, he was able to see the damage more clearly. There was a cut running down the boys arm, and he had a bloody nose. Shadow knelt down beside the child and checked his pals. He sighed in relief as he found that he still had a pals. 'Still alive.' He thought.

He was about to heal his wounds when suddenly Vexen stopped him.

"That would be unnecessary." He told him.

"But master," Shadow urged, "His wounds are not that severe. I can heal him." He said, giving his master a determined look. Vexen chuckled.

"Oh, no no no. I did not bring you to play medic. I brought you here to teach you how to use the power I gave you that makes you so unique." Vexen told him.

"My…power?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, you see, I did not just give you the power to take the hearts from the heartless," he laughed , "No, I also gave you the power to take them from the source of the hearts." Vexen chuckled evilly.

"T-the… source?" Shadow shivered.

"Yes, the source. You can take the hearts from the people!" Vexen laughed. Shadow's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"W-what?" he shouted. Vexen smiled.

"Hm hm hm. Now use your power child. Take his heart." He hissed, pointing at the unconscious boy. Shadow's eyes darted from the boy, then to his master, then back again. "What are you waiting for? Take his heart!" Vexen growled.

Shadow slowly reached for the boy with a shaking hand. When his hand was only an inch away from the boy, he retracted his hand slowly. "I…I can't." he whispered.

Vexen's eyes filled with anger. "What?" he hissed.

Shadow lowered his head so that his snow white bangs where shadowing his eyes. "I…I just…can't do it." He repeated with a shaky voice. Vexen narrowed his eyes.

"I see." He said. Shadow looked up at his master.

"You…you do?" he asked. Vexen nodded.

"Yes, I see now that it was a mistake to give you emotion in the first place." He said, his voice full of anger. Shadow's eyes widened.

"Emotion?" he whispered. Vexen chuckled.

"Yes, it is what makes you so different from everyone else. And it is also what makes you-", he raised his shield and brought it down to hit Shadow hard, flinging him backwards, "SO WEAK!" he finished. Shadow landed in his side hard. He groaned in pain as he looked back at his master.

"You shall do as you are told without hesitation!" Vexen shouted. Shadow watched in horror Vexen brought his shield down on the young boy, killing him instantly. He watched as the boy's body faded into small specks of light. His heart slowly floated into the air only to be consumed by a heartless passing by.

"Next time, I will not be so merciful." He hissed as he walked away, leaving Shadow to his thoughts. He lowered his head so that his bangs where shadowing his eyes.

So is that what he is? A weapon? A tool? A mistake? His own master lied and deceived him. He only sees him as a piece of garbage. Only using him for his own corrupted and evil desires. He felt his body begin to shake as tears began to form in his eyes. He lowered his face as he silently wept, lost in his sorrow and pain.

Why was this happening to him?

Why has he been deceived.


End file.
